Valentinstag
by Cara fallen from the Sky
Summary: Lucy kommt in die Gilde und stellt fest, dass alles ungewöhlich "herzlich" und "pinkig" geschmückt ist. Sie fragt Mira danach und findet sich schnell in den Valentinstagswahnsinn hineingesaugt! Ist es auch möglich diesem dämlichen Kult zu entkommen ohne von Erzas Zorn erfasst zu werden?


**Valentines Day**

„Mira? Was tust du da?"

Die weißhaarige Schönheit drehte sich mit einem fragenden Blick in den saphirblauen Augen um, dann aber lächelte sie lieblich.

„Ach, nichts besonderes, Lucy-chan."

„Nichts besonderes?" Die blonde Stellargeistmagierin stand da wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte die Barkeeperin an. „Du nennst DAS _Nichts Besonderes_?"

Die Gilde leuchtete regelrecht von den tausend und abertausenden pinken Herzchendeko, umrahmt von rot-silbernem Konfetti und goldenen Sternchen.

Auf allen Tischen stand ein Strauß roter Rosen und gerade war Mirajane dabei, auch die Bar mit dieser überreichlichen Deko zu schmücken.

„Was tust du da?" fragte Lucy noch einmal, aber diesmal klang ihre Stimme mehr gequält als alles andere. „Was hat das alles zu bedeuten?"

„Das ist aber schwach, Lucy, dass du nicht weißt, was das zu bedeuten hat." sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten und Lucy drehte sich zu der berüsteten S-Class Magierin um, die gerade von einer Mission zurückgekommen war.

„Du weißt es, Erza?"

„Selbstverständlich. Und ich dachte eigentlich, dass du es auch weißt. Ich meine von Natsu oder Gray hätte ich eine solch dumme Frage ja beinahe erwartet, aber von dir..."

„Jaaah, danke...weiter im Text."

„Lucy, Liebes." begann Mira nun und nahm eine einzelne Rose in die Hand. „Es ist Valentinstag. Hast du das vergessen?"

Lucy stand regungslos da, und Erza sowie Mira warteten lächelnd auf eine Reaktion...die aber lange nicht erfolgte.

Erst nach fast einer halben Minute gab Lucy einen merkwürdigen Ton von sich. „Ähhhmmpffääeeee?"

Dann straffte Lucy sich wieder. „Valentinstag? Und warum dann dieser Aufzug? Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht nötig!"

Mira sah etwas geknickt aus, als Lucy ihre mühevolle Arbeit offenbar nicht genug würdigte. „Aber, Lucy-chan. Es ist das Fest der Liebenden. Man schenkt sich Rosen oder andere Blumen, Schokolade oder eine andere Kleinigkeit, geht miteinander aus...das kann man doch nicht einfach ignorieren."

Erza setzte sich an einen Tisch und schlug elegant die Beine übereinander. „Fiones Hauptwirtschaftzweige sind nun mal die Milchwirtschaft und der Gartenbau... der Verkauf von Blumen und Milchschokolade zu Valentinstag ist also sehr wichtig für das Land. Ganz zu schweigen von der schönen Atmosphäre."

Lucy seufzte geschlagen und setzte sich neben Erza an den Tisch. „Das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber muss es wirklich so krass sein. Die Deko hier meine ich... wir haben doch gar keine Liebespaare hier in Fairy Tail."

Erza und Mira sahen sie geschockt an.

„Was?"

Mira fasste sich zuerst wieder schloss lächelnd die Augen und legte ihre Fingerspitzen an ihre Lippen. „Ach du meine Güte." kicherte sie, aber Erza guckte immer noch ungläubig.

Das brachte Lucy dann doch dazu sich in der Gilde umzusehen und die Sache vielleicht noch mal zu überdenken...

Elfmann saß mit Macao und Wakaba an einem Tisch beim Essen und unterhielt sich. Juvia und Bisca sprachen auch irgendwas. Cana leerte ihr Sakeglas. Makarov saß auf der Bar, zwischen den Tonnen von Rosen und hielt ein Mittagsschläfchen, so lange das noch möglich war. Levy saß mit ihrem Team an einem Tisch und zeigte Wendy eins ihrer Bücher, nicht weit davon entfernt waren Happy und Charle.

Natsu und Gray gifteten sich gerade wieder an, schauten aber ab und zu zu ihnen herüber um zu überprüfen, ob Erza nicht gerade hinsah.

Lucy sah nun wieder den beiden Frauen ins Gesicht, beugte sich vor und hielt eine Hand neben ihr Gesicht, damit nicht alle hören konnte was sie jetzt sagte.

„Ihr meint...Natsu und Gray sind in Wahrheit schwul und trauen sich bloß nicht es einander zu sagen und deshalb habt ihr dafür gesorgt, dass die Atmosphäre angenehmer wird?"

Erza schlug sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Stirn und Mira sah nervös von Lucy zu Natsu und wieder zurück. „Ich glaube, Natsu färbt ab..." flüsterte Mira der Schwertmagierin zu und diese nickte heftig.

„Ey, das hab ich gehört!"

Mira stellte die Rosen beiseite und setzte sich neben Lucy, sodass Lucy jetzt zwischen den beiden Frauen eingeschlossen war. „Nein, Lucy...schau her." Sie deutet unauffällig zum anderen Ende der Gilde wo Alzack und Bisca saßen und versunken miteinander sprachen. „Die beiden sind schwerst ineinander verliebt, aber keiner von beiden macht den ersten Schritt...das wäre also unser Paar Nummer eins." Jetzt zeigte sie zu Levy. „Jet und Droy haben Levy immer noch nicht aufgegeben, aber es sieht so aus als ob die beiden keine Chance mehr haben, denn wer sitzt nur einen Tisch hinter Levy und starrt ständig auf ihren Hintern?"

Lucys Blick schnellte neugierig in die Richtung und musste grinsen. „Ok, ok. Ich habs geschnallt. Gajeel steht auf sie."

„Na also. Paar Nummer 2. Und dann haben wir da noch Happy und..."

„Charle, ist klar." gab Lucy zu und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Du hast mich überzeugt, Mira."

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig! Cana hat sich ganz offenbar einen Narren an Macao gefressen, obwohl er eine Freundin und ein Kind hat...deshalb trinkt sie wohl auch so viel. Aber ich weiß noch genau, wo Elfmann als Kind in sie verliebt war...das war süß. Obwohl Gray auch gut zu ihr passen würde...die haben sich mal einen ganz heftigen Trinkfight gelieftert. Gray hatte verloren..."

Erza kicherte leise. „Der Gedanke mit Natsu und Gray gefiel mir noch am Besten."

Miras Blick wurde teuflisch. „Ach jaaah? Ich finde am allerbesten würde Gray ja zu dir passen..."

Erza sah an Lucy vorbei zu der ehemaligen S-Class Magierin, die nur unschuldig lächelte. „Meinst du, ja? Wie würdest du dir denn an der Seite von Luxus gefallen?"

Lucy fühlte sich sehr sehr unwohl in ihrer Haut. Eingequetscht zwischen den beiden Frauen die sich nun immer näher kamen und funkelnde Blicke austauschten. „Ach ja...hab ich ganz vergessen...du wartest ja darauf, dass Fried sich endlich traut." zischte Erza weiter und Lucy brach schon fast in Angstschweiß aus. Mira blieb relativ ruhig, auch wenn es in ihren Augen auch bereits zu blitzen begann.

Lucy blickte nervös hin und her. „A...also ich finde." begann sie leise. „Ich finde ja Gray und Juvia ganz süß."

Erza und Mira sahen sie einen Moment verwundert an, dann lehnten sich beide wieder zurück und lächelten. „Das stimmt." stimmte Erza nickend zu und auch Mira lächelte jetzt wieder normal.

„Juvia wird jede Rivalin in die Flucht schlagen, ob es ihm jetzt gefällt oder nicht."

Lucy atmete erleichtert aus. „Damit wären alle Pärchen aufgezählt, glaube ich. Aber ich bin immer noch der Meinung, dass deine Deko ein bisschen viel war, Mira."

„Eine wichtige Kombination hätten wir da noch vergessen, Lucy." sagte Mirajane nur und Lucy sah sie nur abwartend an. „Die da wäre?"

„Na, dich und Natsu!"

Lucy blinzelte. Dann brach sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Naaatürlich. Natsu und ich...klar...und dann Erza und Juvia, oder was?" Sie klopfte auf die Tischplatte vor lachen und Mira und Erza tauschten besorgte Blicke aus.

Dann aber grinste Erza. „Is klar, Lucy. Aber rot werden!?"

Lucy setzte sich blitzartig auf und fasste sich auf die Wangen. „Rot? Ich bin nicht rot geworden."

„Klar bist du rot. Genau wie meine Haare."

„Das ist nicht wahr. Mira, sie lügt habe ich recht?"

Die Angesprochene schüttelte milde lächelnd den Kopf. „Tut sie nicht, meine Liebe."

„Aber...das...das hat wirklich nichts zu bedeuten. Ihr habt mich überrumpelt das ist alles!"

„Oh wie süß. Sie streitet es ab!"

„Miraaa der Gedanke ist völlig absurt."

„Wäre dir Loki etwa lieber?" fragte Erza und sah auf ihre Fingernägel. „Der scheint ja ordentlich Interesse zu zeigen."

Loki? Natsu? Na klar...

Lucy ließ ihren Kopf haltlos auf die Tischplatte krachen und die anderen beiden Frauen sahen sie völlig erschrocken an und schüttelten sie an ihrer Schulter.

„Ey. Hey Lucy."

„Geht es dir gut?"

„Alles...alles fantastisch! Aber eure wahnwitzigen Ideen hauen mich schlicht und einfach um!" gab die blonde Magierin stöhnend zu.

Erza runzelte die Stirn. „Soll das heißen du hast nichts für Natsu vorbereitet?"

„Natürlich nicht!" rief Lucy empört und setzte sich jetzt wieder auf. Ihre Stirn war etwas rot von der Konfrontation mit dem Tisch.

Erza verdrehte die Augen und Mirajane seufzte schwer, was Lucy nun völlig verwirrte.

Was hatten die beiden bloß für Einfälle. Was mischten die sich überhaupt in so etwas ein. Das war doch ganz allein ihre Sache, was sie an Valentinstag machte und was nicht und vor allem mit wem!

„Und ich dachte, die ganze Valentinstag-Geschichte erledigt sich dieses Jahr von alleine." jammerte Mira und Erza nickte bloß und bedachte Lucy mit einem strengen Blick, der ihr augenblicklich Angst machte.

War noch Zeit zu entkommen?

„Es ist _sehr_ unhöflich, seinen Teamkollegen keine Valentinsschokolade zu kaufen! Wenn du weißt was ich meine, Lucy." Erzas Blick war düster wie die Nacht und sie kam der Blonden bedrohlich näher. „Willst du wirklich so herzlos vor ihnen dastehen? Sollen Natsu und Happy denken, dass du sie hasst?"

„Sie wissen, dass ich sie nicht hasse. Dafür braucht es keine- Hiiieerk!" Unter dem Tisch spürte sie eine Klinge an ihrem Bauch. Erzas Blick war unverändert finster.

Erza war angsteinflößend!

„Du wirst vor allem Natsu jetzt Schokolade kaufen gehen, verstanden?"

Lucy nickte bloß ängstlich.

„Na dann los!" zischte die Rothaarige und Lucy sprang vom Stuhl auf und machte sich eilig auf den Weg.

Nichts wie raus hier! Raus. Raus. Raus.

Ob sie Erzas Befehl nun befolgte oder nicht war eine andere Frage, aber Hauptsache sie verschwand aus ihrer Reichweite.

Erza und Mira sahen ihr lächelnd hinterher.

„So." sagte Erza und stand auf. „Dann kannst du dich ja jetzt, um Natsu kümmern. Wenn Lucy so dämlich darauf reagiert hat, will ich gar nicht wissen, wie es um Natsu steht. Ich werde mal nach Hause und meine Koffer wieder auspacken."

„Alles klar." sagte Mira und ging wieder zur Bar hinüber. „Viel Spaß dabei."

„Ich komme später wieder. Tschau."

„Bis später."

Mira stellte die restlichen Rosen in einige Vasen und sah dann zu Natsu und Gray rüber, die jetzt wo Erza die Gilde verlassen hatte, richtig anfingen sich zu keilen.

„Naatsuu." zwitscherte Mira lieblich, als dieser Gray gerade eine reingeschlagen hatte.

„Hm?"

„Komm mal bitte her. Es ist wichtig."

„Hä?"

„Na komm schon her."

Der Drachenjäger gab Gray noch einen letzten Tritt bevor er sich zu Mira hindrehte, doch der Eisalchemist ließ das natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen und gab ihm einen kräftigen Tritt in die Hintern und lachte dabei gehässig. Natsu flog also eher stolpernd auf Mira zu und fing sich knurrend an der Bar ab.

„GRAY DU..."

„Natsu...hörst du mir zu?"

Eine kurze Sekunde hatte Mira Natsus Aufmerksamkeit dann aber schnellte sein Blick wieder zurück zu Gray und dünne Rauchschwaden kamen schon aus seinem Mund. „Grrraa..." knurrte er, doch Mira packte seinen Schal bevor er wieder fortspringen konnte.

„Natsu." sagte sie fröhlich. „Weißt du was heute für ein Tag ist?"

Zuerst schien es als ob Natsu sie gar nicht gehört hatte. Er knurrte weiter und zog nur an seinem Schal um sich Luft zu geben...dann aber fiel sein Blick auf die verboten vielen Rosen und die überladene Dekoration.

Sein Blick wurde mit einem Schlag angsterfüllt.

Verdammt! Wie hatte er das bloß übersehen können?

Langsam drehte er sich zu Mira, die ihn nur unschuldig anlächelte, doch ihm kam sie plötzlich vor, wie der Teufel persönlich. Gray war vergessen. Es ging um etwas sehr viel wichtigeres.

In seinem Blick lag nun etwas beinahe Flehendes. „Nein...bitte nicht."

„Ach Natsuuu..."

Warum war er nicht einfach im Bett geblieben?

Lucy kam erleichtert seufzend aus dem Badzimmer und eine Wolke Wasserdampf folgte ihr. Es ging doch nichts über ein ausgedehntes Bad.

Sie hatte beschlossen ihre Wohnung heute nicht mehr zu verlassen, für den Fall Erza über dem Weg zu laufen.

Stattdessen würde sie einfach ein Buch lesen, oder ihren eigenen Roman weiterschreiben, oder sich wieder an ihre Briefe setzen, der Abwasch machte sich auch nicht von alleine.

Lucy zog sich fröhlich summend ein T-Shirt über und schlüpfte etwas umständlich in eine helle Hose. Ihre Haare ließ sie völlig ungezwungen und offen ihre Schultern herunterfließen. Als sie ihre Tasche vom Bett wegräumen wollte, mit der sie vorher in der Stadt unterwegs war, fielen die zwei Tafeln Schokolade heraus und landeten mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden.

Lucy blinzelte und beugte sich herunter.

Die hatte sie ja ganz vergessen.

Etwas zweifelnd legte sie die beiden Tafeln auf ihre Kommode und ließ ihren Blick einem Moment darauf ruhen.

Sie wusste auch nicht mehr genau, warum sie die tatsächlich gekauft hatte. Eigentlich wollte sie einfach nach Hause rennen und ihre Ruhe haben, aber dann kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht doch eine gute Idee sein könnte.

Happy und Natsu würden sich freuen.

Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit wann die beiden wieder bei ihr einbrechen würden, und dann konnte sie ihren Teamkameraden diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit mit einem Augenzwinkern in die Hand bzw Pfote drücken.

Nicht weil es Valentinstag war. Einfach so. Das wirkte ihrer Meinung nach viel persönlicher.

Lucy warf den Gedanken beiseite und ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch, doch ihre überschwänglich gute Laune war etwas umgeschlagen. Das ganze hatte sie schon etwas nachdenklich gemacht und so nahm sie ein neues Stück Pergament hervor und griff nach ihrer großen weißen Schreibfeder.

_Liebe Mama, _

schrieb sie und stellte sich ihre Mutter mit ihrem warmen Lächeln vor.

heute ist Valentinstag und Mirajane hat mit der Dekoration völlig übertrieben. Erza schien es aber gefallen zu haben und beide zusammen haben mich total fertig gemacht. Sie haben alle möglichen Pärchen in unserer Gilde aufgezählt, weil sie mir nicht auf Anhieb eingefallen sind.

_Das schlimmste war aber, dass_

Ihre Türklingel schrillte laut und Lucy schreckte zusammen und hätte fast einen fetten Tintenstrich quer über den Brief gezogen.

Ihr kam es vor als ob sie die Türklingel noch nie zuvor in Aktion erlebt hatte.

Wer konnte das sein?

Ihre Hand begann leicht zu zittern und kleine Tintentröpfchen verbreiteten sich über den Brief. Et...etwa ERZA?

War die Rüstungsmagierin etwa persönlich gekommen um sich zu überzeugen, dass sie den Befehl ausgeführt hatte? Dann würde sie sie aber auch fragen warum sie Happy und Natsu dann nicht sofort aufsuchte? Oder mit Natsu ausging! Oder warum die Schokolade nicht in rotes Geschenkpapier mit Glitzer eingepackt war.

Lucy schlich zum Fenster und spähte hinaus, aber natürlich konnte sie nichts sehen. Es klingelte noch einmal!

Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und es war gar nicht Erza. Sie hatte eigentlich immer kräftig an die Tür geklopft und war dann einfach reingekommen, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Happy, Gray und Natsu stiegen immer durchs Fenster ein, also fielen die völlig aus der Reihe.

Es klingelte zum dritten Mal.

Es war bestimmt der Postbote. Lucy stimmte sich selbst nun ermutig zu und schritt in Richtung Tür.

„Ich bin gleich da!" rief sie, sah eine Sekunde in den Spiegel, ob sie keine Tintenkleckse im Gesicht hatte und lief dann zur Tür, um sie zu öffnen.

Und ihre Vermutungen waren voll und ganz bestätigt, es war auf jeden Fall nicht –...

„Natsu?" fragte Lucy völlig perplex als sie pinke Haare sah, die aber kaum wiederzuerkennen waren. Die Person selbst war sowieso kaum zu erkennen, aber die Haarfarbe war einfach einzigartig.

„Hi Luce." sagte eine halb erstickte Stimme, die Natsus ganz ähnlich war. „Kannst du mir mal was abnehmen? Schönen Valentinstag übrigens."

Lucys Blick fiel auf den riesigen Strauß Blumen in seiner Hand. Zum Glück keine Rosen, aber ein wirklich schöner Strauß von Blumen aller Farben und Sorten. In der anderen Hand hielt er eine große Schachtel Pralinen wie es schien. Beides balancierte er mehr schlecht als recht.

Was sie aber am meisten schockte war Natsu selbst.

„Trägst du ein Hemd? Und du benutzt die Tür?" fragte Lucy und starrte den Drachenjäger vor sich entgeistert an. Unter seiner normalen Weste trug er nun ein sauberes weißes Hemd, artig zugeknöpft und in seine Hose gesteckt. Das Ungewöhnlichste aber waren seine Haare! Sie standen nicht mehr wild ab und liefen verzausten sich nach hinten, sondern waren fein säuberlich gekämmt und fielen glatt und geordnet an den Seiten seines Gesichts herunter.

Das war auch der Grund warum sie ihn nicht sofort erkannt hatte.

„Ja. Das ist ein Hemd." sagte Natsu. „Und könntest du mir jetzt _bitte_ die Blumen oder die Kiste hier abnehmen? Hey...Luce. Schau mich an. Jaaah, ich weiß, meine Haare sind auch gekämmt. _Bitte_!"

Seine schwarzen Augen sahen sie bittend an. Sein ganzes Gesicht wirkte ihr plötzlich so fremd. Er schien eine völlig andere Person zu sein.

„Ok...gib her." sagte sie und nahm ihm die Blumen aus der Hand. Sie rochen eigentlich total schön. „Sind die für mich? Komm rein, wenn du willst."

Natsu trat unsicher ein. Das war ebenfalls total unnatürlich. Lucy war die gesamte Situation total unangenehm.

„Jaah. Irgendwie schon." sagte Natsu und lächelte schließlich. „Genau wie die hier!" Jetzt drückte er ihr auch die Pralinen in die Hand und nun war es Lucy, die beides mühevoll in den Händen hielt. Warum musste dieser Strauß so unheimlich groß sein?

Lucy merkte wie ihre Wangen etwas rot wurden. Warum hatte Natsu das getan?

„Und das..." sagte Natsu und zauberte von irgendwo noch ein Päckchen her, das in rotes Papier eingewickelt war und eine kleine blaue Schleife drauf hatte. „...ist von Happy. Ich habe es an seiner Stelle gekauft, weil er im Gegensatz zu mir vor Mira fliehen konnte, aber...ich hoff mal es ist ok."

Lucy legte die Blumen und die Pralinen auf den Boden und nahm das kleine Päckchen entgegen. Ihre Wangen waren schon sehr rot.

„Ähm...Natsu... Ich weiß gar nicht was ich jetzt sagen soll. Wie soll ich das verstehen?"

Sie sah ihn fragend an und Natsu wich ihrem Blick verlegen aus...Oh mein Gott!

„Ehrlich gesagt, Luce. Möchte ich das du das alles nicht falsch verstehst..." Er sah sie nicht an und wirkte plötzlich unheimlich niedergeschlagen. „Mira hat mich gezwungen, und...na ja..."

„Mira?"

Natsu nickte. Lucy lächelte erleichtert. „Oh Mann, Natsu. War sie das etwa mit dem Hemd und deinen Haaren?"

Natsu merkte, dass sie überhaupt nicht sauer zu sein schien und ein gewaltiger Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen und nun sah er ihr wieder offen ins Gesicht und grinste sogar. „Ja, allerdings. Sie macht das jedes Jahr. Die letzten Male hatte Mirajane mich dazu gezwungen irgendwelche Mädchen auf der Straße anzusprechen und um ein Date zu bitten. Es war schrecklich!"

Lucy lachte. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen."

„Ich habe vergessen, dass heute Valentinstag ist, sonst wäre ich heute gar nicht zur Gilde gekommen. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich da mit reingezogen habe, Lucy."

Die Steallarmagierin lächelte milde und ging zu ihrer Kommode hinüber. „Ist kein Problem, Natsu. Schau mal." Sie hielt ihm die beiden Schokoladentafeln entgegen. Natsus Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

„Hat Mira dich dazu gebracht, die zu kaufen?"

„Nein...aber Erza."

„_Erza?_" fragte Natsu erschrocken nach und in seine Augen trat echtes Mitgefühl. Er wusste wie es war, von Erza zu irgendetwas gezwungen zu werden.

„Du kannst sie haben. Für Happy habe ich auch eine, ich gebe sie ihm ein andermal, wenn ihr beide wieder hier seit."

Natsu nahm die Tafel fast andächtig in die Hand und grinste sie weiterhin an. Er hatte noch nie etwas zum Valentinstag bekommen, und auch wenn es gezwungen war, so kam er nicht darum herum, sich zu freuen.

„Danke."

Lucy winkte ab. „Musstest du dich in den letzten Jahren bei deinen Dates auch immer so rausputzen?" fragte sie als sie wieder Natsus Frisur musterte. Es war wirklich so ungewohnt, dass sie ständig hinstarren musste.

„Ja." sagte Natsu seufzend.

„Und wie liefen deine Verabredungen?" fragte Lucy neugierig nach, während sie die Blumen wieder aufhob und eine Vase für sie suchte.

Natsus Blick wurde bei den Erinnerungen etwas düster. „Naja..."

„Komm sag schon. Ich bin neugierig."

Natsu setzte sich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Schreibtisch. „Mira hat mir jedes Jahr verboten, den Mädchen zu sagen, dass sie mich zwingt, aber...mir kam das unfair vor. Ich habe also jedes mal die Wahrheit gesagt...und die Mädchen sind total ausgetickt. Es ging von Eingeschnappt bis zum Prügeln...ich hasse Valentinstage."

Er sah zu dem blonden Mädchen hinüber, das die Blumen nun auf den Küchentisch stellte. „Aber du bist mir nicht sauer, oder Luce?"

Lucy drehte sich breit lächelnd zu ihm und nahm die Pralinen in die Hand, um sie wegzubringen. „Überhaupt nicht. Ich bin doch selbst fast dazu gezwungen worden."

„Ahhh, Luce. Ich bin so glücklich darüber. Echt. Als Mira sagte ich soll zu dir, dachte ich wirklich, dass jetzt alles vorbei ist. Ausgerechnet du. Ich will es mir mit dir wirklich nicht verscherzen."

Lucy stand direkt vor ihm und schien genauso glücklich zu sein, wie er.

„Hast du nicht. Es ist ja alles gut gegangen. Und...das mit deinen Haaren müssen wir in Ordnung bringen." Sie griff ihm mit beiden Händen tief in die Haare und wuschelte alles kräftig durch.

„Danke, Luce. Danke." sagte er erleichtert und ließ sie machen.

Lucy lachte und knöpfte dann die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes auf und zog es teilweise aus seinem Bund. „Die ganze Aufmachung passt überhaupt nicht zu dir...- Wo ist dein Schal?" fragte sie als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass Natsus wichtigstes Erkennungszeichen fehlte.

Ohne zu antworten, knotete Natsu das schwarze Band auf, dass sich am unteren Ende seines rechten Hosenbeines befand und zog dort dann seinen Schal hervor. „Vor Mira versteckt, damit sie ihn nicht wieder zu einer Krawatte knoten konnte."

„Wie grausam." kommentierte Lucy und Natsu nickte.

„Jedenfalls gefällst du mir so gleich fiel besser." schloss die Blonde und trat einen Schritt zurück, um Natsu zu betrachten.

Jetzt wo seine Haare wieder ihre normale Form hatten und der Schal wieder an seinem Platz war, wirkte Natsu überhaupt nicht mehr so fremd wie vorher. Das weiße Hemd passte gut zur weißen Hose und die paar offenen Knöpfe ließen seine Brust etwas durchschimmern.

„Ich fühle mich auch gleich besser!" sagte Natsu und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

Plötzlich schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen, denn sein Grinsen verschwand mit einem Mal und er sah Lucy unternehmungslustig an.

„Weißt du was, Luce? Lass uns was essen gehen! Irgendwo! Ich lade dich ein!"

Lucy sah überrascht auf. „Und das mache ich jetzt nicht, weil Mira mir das gesagt hat!"

Lucys Herz pucherte auf einmal ein klein wenig schneller, doch sie schenkte dem keine weitere Beachtung. „Ja, ok."

„Wir verschanzen uns irgendwo zusammen und schlagen die Zeit tot, so lange Valentinstag ist, denn glaub mir. Zuhause hast du keine Ruhe, wenn Mira oder Erza es auf dich abgesehen haben."

Kalte Schauer liefen Lucy den Rücken runter, als sie an Erza dachte. Würde sie etwa doch noch vorbeischauen?

„Dann lass uns los." sagte sie mit einem ängstlichen Unterton und nahm Natsus Hand, um ihn aus der Wohnung zu ziehen. Den ganzen Plunder, wie die Blumen und die Schokolade ließen sie unbeachtete liegen und schlichen sich zusammen auf die Straße.

Natsu grinste und auch Lucy war ausgelassen. Zusammen würden sie irgendwie dem ganzen Valentinstagwahnsinn entkommen und sich eine schöne Zeit machen.

„Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass es der beste Valentinstag meines bisherigen Lebens ist, Luce." sagte Natsu und grinste das neben ihm laufende Mädchen breit an. Sie griff ihm wieder in die Haare.

„Und ich hatte noch nie einen so witzigen Valentinstag. Du kannst so froh sein, dass Mira kein Haargel verwendet hat." lachte sie.

„Glaub mir, das bin ich."

/Ende/


End file.
